When Piper Is Gone
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: What do Prue, Paige, and Phoebe do when Piper is gone? Contains AB/DL and infantilism. Don't read if you don't like.


"Piper?" Prue yelled through the house. No response was given from the girl who was called. "Looks like she's not home!"

"Yay!" Paige yelled. "Hold me, mommy!"

"Wait, wait," Prue said. "We have to consult the sticker chart."

"Really, Prue?" Paige asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, really? You know we only get to do this when Piper leaves," Phoebe responded behind Paige.

"Well, the sticker chart tells me if you've been good enough girls to do this or not," Prue explained, reaching for the cupboard. She pulled it open, rummaged behind some cans, and looked at the chart. Paige had 6 out of 7 stickers for the week and Phoebe had all 7. "Good girls, we can play."

"Yay!" Paige and Phoebe both cheered.

"Now get your butts upstairs and into some diapers before I give you both a spankin'," Prue said, swatting at Phoebe's butt playfully. Both the girls ran upstairs.

"Mommy!" Phoebe yelled. "The door is locked!"

"I know, I know," Prue said, following behind them. "I just love how excited you both get." Prue grabbed the key from her pocket, opening up the baby playland that Piper thought was a closet or a dead end. Little did she know what went on when she wasn't around.

"Me first, mommy!" Paige smiled as she climbed up on the changing table.

"You first, Paigey," Prue said, tickling Paige's stomach causing Paige to laugh. Prue easily removed the girls shirt, skirt, and undergarments. She slid the diaper under the girl and taped it up, making sure to add baby powder. She also put on a cute onesie on her younger sister and a pacifier in her mouth. "Go play Paigey, while I get your sister ready." She placed Paige on the floor, where she crawled to the toys.

"My turn!" Phoebe squealed excitedly.

"Yes, your turn," Prue smiled. "Do you want a baby diaper or a big girl diaper?"

"Big girl!" Phoebe said. Prue continued to smile as she got out a pull up and put it onto Phoebe. She then dressed her in a short little dress that still exposed the diaper. "I look cute!"

"Yes, you look adorable," Prue said, lifting Phoebe up and putting her on the ground. "Now walk downstairs while I grab Paige and we can go eat lunch." Phoebe ran wildly down the steps and took her place at the table. She whined because she wasn't big enough to reach the top of it. Mommy Prue would have to get her booster seat out.

"Quit your whining," Prue said. "or you'll get a time out. I know you need your booster seat but I have to get Paige's out first." Prue reached for another locked cupboard after putting Paige on the floor with some toys. She grabbed the folding booster seat of Paige's and fully extended it. It was big enough for an adult much like Paige's size to fit in. "Get in there little girl." Paige was placed in her seat. Next, Prue grabbed Phoebe's booster seat. It was sat at the table and locked the girl in just enough so she couldn't move but could still reach the table.

"I can't see!" Phoebe said.

"I know honey," Prue giggled. "You have to move so I can get your booster seat in place." Phoebe quickly slid to the floor so Prue could get her seat in place. Prue then picked her up and placed her in it. "Ok, what do my little angels want for lunch today?"

"Mac! Mac!" Paige squealed, hitting her tray.

"No, Paigey. We do not hit things," Prue sternly said.

"Mac Mac!" Paige continued to squeal, throwing her hands in the air.

"I want PB's," Phoebe responded.

"Well, how about some Macaroni and PB n J's?" Prue said.

"I want that momma!" Phoebe said. "It sounds yummy!"

"Good, I'll get it started," Prue said. She grabbed some toys from the floor where Paige had been laying. "Play with these until lunch is ready, girls." Prue handed them some toys to keep them entertained.

Soon, lunch was done. Prue fastened a bib to each girl and tied their hair back into a high ponytail. She handed Phoebe a small portion of macaroni and cut up sandwich with a small spoon for her to eat. She went over to Paige and grabbed the spoon.

"Ok, Paigey. We're going to do this the easy way, right?" Prue said in a babyish voice. "Here comes the airplane!" Prue buzzed her lips and flew the spoon in different directions to try to get Paige to eat it. Paige just moved her head away and whined when it came near her.

"No!" Paige yelled.

"You said you wanted to eat this, baby," Prue said, rubbing Paige's leg. "Now I bet you're hungry."

"Baba!" Paige yelled, slamming her hand on the tray again.

"No, we do not hit things, Paige," Prue explained once again.

"Baba!" Paige whined some more.

"You get your baba after lunch, baby," Prue explained. Realizing that Paige didn't understand any of this through the whining, she continued to try to feed her the noodles and sandwiches with no work. Phoebe had easily finished off her food by this time.

"I want some more, momma!" Phoebe complained.

"Here," Prue said, putting Paige's food in front of Phoebe. "Eat Paigey's. She isn't hungry."

"Otay, momma!" Phoebe responded. Prue grabbed Paige from the booster seat and rocked her awhile while the bottle heated up. Once it was at perfect temperature, Prue took her upstairs to the rocking chair.

"Why don't you want to eat, Paige?" Prue asked. "I'm serious this time. Tell me or no gold star for today. I know you already lost one yesterday so if you lost one today, you wouldn't get to play baby next week."

"No!" Paige yelled.

"Do you want to lose your gold star and your bottle?" Prue asked.

"Fine," Paige said. "I'm fat."

"What?" Prue asked.

"I'm fat," Paige explained. "Ever since I moved into this house, Piper's been feeding me food from the club. I keep getting fatter."

"Continue," Prue stated.

"Well, I figured if I don't eat, then I can't get fatter, right?" Paige explained.

"Paige!" Prue yelled. "That is a serious eating disorder,"

"Yeah, I know. Anorexia. I learned all about it in school. But I don't have that," Paige explained.

"And how not? Sounds to me like you do," Prue said right back.

"Because I just don't!" Paige said.

"Wait, is this why you've been so cold lately?" Prue asked. "You never used a blanket in the summer before and now suddenly you've needed one every night. I know for a fact when Phoebe went through her 'I'm too fat' stage she tried starving herself and she was always freezing."

"Well, who cares?" Paige asked. "I'm too fat to live so might as well kill me off by trying to lose weight."

"Paige, don't you **ever **say that again. I. Love. You. I love you, I love you, I love you. You are my baby sister, and I will always love you," Prue said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Prue," Paige smiled at her. "Can I have my bottle now?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Prue smiled at her and stuck the bottle in her mouth only to have the girl close her eyes and suck eagerly. "But after your nap you will eat something."

"Otay," Paige said, grabbing the bottle and blinking her eyes a few more times before fully closing them. Prue got up and put the almost sleeping girl into her crib. She smiled down at her before leaving the room and closing the door.

If only Piper knew what they did when she was gone.


End file.
